


Captured at Sea

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abused Daryl, Abusive Negan, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Capture, Collars, Dark, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Imprisonment, Leashes, M/M, Mind Games, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Training, leverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Daryl thought his life was good. Ever since Captain Rick Grimes of the Alexandria took pity on him and spared his life. From that moment on, he was happy, and swore to protect Rick, and was rewarded as Second in command and being in a secret relationship with the captain. All that changes one night when they are attacked and his world changes. Daryl needs to stay in control of his mental state should he hope to get back to his old life and Rick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags, don't like, then don't read. As with all my stories, updates will be spread out. The major character death is for the two deaths in this chapter and that's it, or things could change, haven't decided. Enjoy!

Daryl was completely at peace, something he was still getting used to. He still remembered the day when he snuck aboard the Alexandria when he was sixteen, and the moment when he had been found. He could remember the fear that went through him as he was brought forth to Captain Rick, and how is body shook under the gaze of the captain. The only thought that went through his mind was that Rick was going to have him thrown overboard, but he remembered his heart skipping a beat when Rick decided to make him a part of the crew. Now five years later, he was second in command and in a secret relationship with Rick. He was thankful that he had been sleeping in Rick’s cabin since he became a member of the crew. Daryl couldn’t be more thankful that his life got better that day.

            “What are you thinking about in that head of yours Daryl?” Rick whispered in his ear. He smiled as he felt Rick move their bodies so that they were more comfortable. The naked body rubbing against his made him smile even more.

            “About the day we first we met.” Daryl sleepily replied. The warmth of Rick against him, made him feel safe, something he still was getting used to. In his mind, the last time he felt safe was when he was with his brother Merle, up until the day Merle set sail on a ship, and never came back for him. “I’m thankful that you decided to give me a chance, instead of feeding me to the sharks.” A smile fell on upon his face as he listened to Rick laugh. It felt nice to feel the older man’s skin on his back, and he snuggled himself closer to Rick. Daryl just loved being on the open sea, feeling the boat rock with the waves, and just lying in the bed with Rick holding him.

            “We maybe pirates Daryl, but I am no killer of the innocent.” Rick laughed out. “And I was in a very good mood that day as well. Now here we are, five years later, and I still do not regret the decision to make you a part of this crew.” He held Daryl closer to him, and kissed the younger man on the forehead.

            It was just amazing to him, and he turned his body so that he could look Rick in the eyes. Slowly, Daryl started to stroke Rick’s face, removing a little blood that was still stuck in his bread. “Thought you cleaned all that off after we sunk that ship that attacked us.” He smiled as Rick leaned in and they shared a kiss. When they broke apart, they both had smiles on their faces. “I also can’t believe you have any energy left after that, and our first round. Especially for a man of your age.” He smiled as Rick quickly got on top of him, and held his wrists so that he was pinned to the bed. “Do you think you have the energy for another Rick?” The challenge he saw in Ricks eyes made his heart pound in his chest. This was one of the many reasons why he fell for the older man.

            “I accept that challenge Daryl.” Rick slyly replied. “But if you get worn out before me, I think we will have a ton of fun.” He smiled as he bent down and kissed Daryl, happy that the younger man was just as eager to receive the kiss.

            The next day, Daryl regretted posting the challenge to Rick, for his body was sore, and he couldn’t believe that he tired before Rick. He didn’t think his body would ever stop feeling sore, and even after he was tired, he was surprised that Rick kept going and he swore he would never question the older man again. To keep his mind off what occurred during the night, he set about doing his tasks about the ship. It was another beautiful day, and he figured it would be another four or five days before they reached shore again. Daryl didn’t care though, it just meant that his nights were not lonely as he cleared his mind so that he could concentrated on the tasks. His eyes scanned the ship and watched as his shipmates were already deep into their tasks, and none of them were aware of his relationship to the captain.

            “Easy on the rope Glenn.” Daryl spoke. He walked over to his friend of the ship. “If we hit bad weather and the rope snaps, it can put us in jeopardy.” Daryl grabbed the rope and helped his friend loosen it.

            “Sorry Daryl.” Glenn laughed out. “Been doing this for seven years, think I would have learned by now how tight or loose to make the ropes.” Both men laughed as they continued to adjust the ropes.

            The day went by at a normal pace, and Daryl was just happy that nothing unusual had happened. After all, they had just had a huge battle with a band of sinister pirates that were trying to kill them. He was just thankful that no one he cared about had been killed during the battle, for he had seen too many people die at enemy hands before. He did feel some disappointment that Rick had been busy as well, and that he barely had anytime to see the captain. Not that he minded though, for as night approached, he felt excitement build in him, and he wondered what Rick would do to him tonight. After all the captain, did promise to make Daryl regret questioning his stamina. _I hope it is worth it._ He just couldn’t hide the smile that was on his face as he thought about Rick, and as night got closer. Arms around his waist, and pull that followed had Daryl laughing. “So, am I prisoner tonight?”

            A laugh in his ear, and he couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. “That idea sounds amazing. I do have some chains I need to test the strength of, and having a prisoner to test them on will be perfect.” Rick’s breath felt hot and cool at the same time on his skin, and the rumble of Rick’s chest sent goosebumps throughout his body. “Since you are now my prisoner Daryl, let’s go to my cabin and make it so you can’t escape.” Rick lovingly nipped at Daryl’s ear, loving how the younger man moaned in his grasp. “Let’s get going, my willing prisoner.”

            Daryl loved all the different ideas that were going through his mind, and loved how Rick was probably going to live out one of the fantasies. “What every you say, captain.” Daryl couldn’t stop the smile that was falling on his face as he felt Rick place his hands in restraints, and started to follow the captain back to his cabin. He could feel his heart rate start to pick up, and he could feel the rush of excitement that was building in him. Each step echoed, and he was glad that his fellow shipmates were asleep as he continued to let Rick lead him to the cabin. “What makes you think I will be a willing prisoner?”

            “Because if you misbehave.” Rick whispered in his ear. “You will be in some pain, and you tell me, can your body handle more pain?”

            A shiver ran through his body, and a rush of pleasure and joy as well. Daryl couldn’t wait to see what the night has in store as they got closer to his cabin. He was looking forward to spending an exciting night in the cabin, and wondering what Rick would do to him while he was a prisoner. The sudden sound of the ocean splashing shattered the quiet night, and both he and Rick went on high alert. Daryl didn’t have to say anything as he felt the cuffs being removed and both he and Rick were heading over to the right side of the ship. “What was that?”

            “I don’t know.” Rick sharply replied. “Wake the rest of the crew though. I want everyone up and alert. Don’t know if we are under attack or not. Just don’t want to be caught off guard.”

            Daryl simply nodded, and went about as quickly as he could waking up the crew members that were on board. It didn’t take long before everyone was on deck, waiting, and hoping that the sound was nothing more than a whale or a simple sea creature. “Everyone, stay alert. We don’t know what that sound was.” He watched as everyone was carefully walking around the ship, all on high alert, knowing that they could not afford another attack. His main concern was on Rick, but he had other’s on the ship to think about as well.

            All seemed quiet, and they were all getting ready to chalk off the sound when they all looked around and noticed that they were surrounded. _How the hell did this happen?_ Daryl wondered. He looked around, and saw that there was no way they could fight, and he watched as the invaders on the ship were forcing his friends to the center. His eyes fell on Rick and watched how the captain was pushed the center as well. Before he could make another move, he felt something sharp going into his back and he knew what that meant. Daryl walked to the center of the ship and felt a hand forcing him to his knees. All he felt was anger for they had been careless and now everything he held dear to him was going to be taken away. Daryl, along with the rest of the group, watched as their captors stood aside and a man step forward.

            “Well, well, well. What is this shit I’m looking at?” The man spoke. He swung something around, something that Daryl thought could be a bat with sharp wire wrapped around it. “This is the crew that killed my men and destroyed two of my boats? I just don’t fucking believe it.” The laugh the invader made sent a shiver through Daryl’s body.

            “This is them, Captain Negan.” One of the invaders answered. Daryl looked and recognized the man as someone who’s life they had sparred. He believed that man was called Dwight.

            “I thought this shit was going to be exciting.” Negan laughed out. “But this was over in less than a minute. I really can’t believe that shit. Oh well let’s get this shit over with. This is very simple, and very easy to follow. You people killed some of my people, so I think a favor is returned.”

            There was no chance for them to react as Negan lifted the back, and brought it down on Abraham. Daryl watched in terror as one of his friend’s head was bashed in, over and over again. He felt powerless that he couldn’t do anything as he watched Abraham’s head was destroyed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. What made things worse is that Negan had the gull to swing his bat in front of one of the females face, and that was the final straw. He was tired of sitting by and watching the captain torment more of his friends. Daryl jumped and attacked Negan before he could think about it, and he knew he got in a few punches before being pulled off Negan. He struggled in the hands of the one’s that had him, but knew that it was no use. His eyes drifted over to Rick, and saw how worried his captain was. Daryl knew that he acted impulsively, and things were not made any better when he watched Negan kneel and look him in the eye.

            “What’s his name?” Negan wondered. He gently ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair, loving the defiance he saw in the younger man’s eyes.

            “It’s Daryl, sir.” Dwight responded.

            “Daryl, sounds right.” Negan mused out. He slowly stood back up, and looked around the group. “Well Daryl here just broke the rules. You see, shit like that, I will shut that shit down. And now, I have to shut it down.” He swung the bat once again.

            Daryl closed his eyes, and prayed that his death would be quick. He heard the bat contacting someone, but it wasn’t him. His eyes quickly shot opened and he saw that Negan was killing another one of his friends. Daryl watched in horror as his friend Glenn’s head was bashed in, and Daryl heard his voice cry out, but words were not audible. Two deaths within the same night, and within minutes of one another, and he was to blame for the second death. He didn’t fight as he felt hands pulling him up, and restraining his arms behind his back. His eyes traveled between Rick and Negan, and he hoped that his captain could save him.

            “So this is how this shit is going to work from now on.” Negan proudly spoke. He pointed his bat around the group. “This bat right here is Lucille, and as your sorry asses can see, she’s a thirsty girl. If any of you assholes think about betraying me, then she will bash your skulls in. This crew, you all work for me. I will let you keep your captain, but I am taking little Daryl over there.” He turned to face his men. “Go collect our fee boys. And Rick, next payment is due in a week.”

            Daryl fought against the hands that held him as he was led away from his friends, and from Rick. As he was being brought onto Negan’s ship, he wondered why they didn’t hear it, why no one on board the Alexandria knew that there was another ship looming on the ocean. All he wanted to do was run back to Rick, but as he was brought below deck of Negan’s ship, he watched as the life he once knew disappear. Daryl knew that he needed to be strong and keep hope alive that Rick was going to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl’s arms were starting to feel numb from being restrained over his head, and he didn’t care. His body slowly swayed back and forth as the boat rocked, and he just kept his head down. Daryl didn’t know how long he had been kept down there, but he could recall the day he was taken. _That bastard Negan._ It was all he could think as he continued to rock with the boat, hoping that he had been forgotten. His memories just concentrated on how he had been forced below deck, and then how Negan’s crew started to beat him and then stripped him of all his clothes. He couldn’t fight and he felt weak as Negan’s crew force irons on his wrists and then used the chain to hang him in the back. Daryl could feel the dry blood on his face and could feel the bruises that had formed on his body. _Rick will save me._ The only contact he had with any of Negan’s crew was Dwight, and that was only to bring him water and one small meal. Other than that, he was basically left hanging by his wrists in the back of the ship. Daryl liked being left alone, but he wished that he had least had some clothing on. He slowly raised his head as he heard multiple footsteps approaching him, and he concentrated on his breath. Daryl just watched as Negan stepped forward with a huge smile on his face, and Daryl couldn’t stop the shiver that went through his body.

            “Well yo ho and shiver my fucking timbers, ain’t you just the cutest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” Negan laughed out. He walked closer to the bound prisoner, loving the defiance that shown in the younger man’s eyes. “Now why did that captain, Rick I think his name was, get bent out of shape when I took you as my captive? Are you something special to him or just some fuck toy he keeps around?”

            Something snapped in Daryl and he pulled at the restraints that held his arms above his head. “I was his second in command.” He didn’t want to say that he and Rick were also lovers, for he didn’t want Negan to have any leverage over him. “That’s all I’m saying.” Daryl’s blood ran cold as he listened to Negan laugh. His eyes followed as the older walked around his body, and he could feel the eyes traveling his body. Daryl just concentrated on his breathing and the thumping as his heart in his chest. He watched as Negan stood in front of him once again, his bright blue eyes staring at dark brown eyes, and Daryl’s skin just crawled.

            “You know something there Daryl.” Negan mused out. “I think your lying to me. I think that you and Rick were more than a captain and a second. You want to know what I think Daryl? I think that you and Rick have been fucking, well at Rick has been fucking you. So, I’m thinking you were that ships whore.” He began to laugh, followed by the laughter of some of his crew member’s that started to laugh as well.

            Daryl could feel color rushing to his face and anger coursing through his veins. “I ain’t no whore!” He tried his best to pull at the restraints, but with his feet barely touching the ground, it was a pathetic attempt. “You can go fuck yourself. I ain’t saying shit to you.” Daryl felt brave standing up to Negan, but he could feel panic building as he listening to Negan laugh. He tried to move his body as he watched his captor reach out to touch him, but barely his feet barely touching the floor and being weak already, he couldn’t will himself to move even if he tried. “Don’t touch me.”

            Negan ignored the warning coming from the bound prisoner, and started to stroke Daryl’s face and chest. “Well hot damn. You may look like a tough pirate, but your skin is as soft as a whore in a whore house.” He just laughed as he felt Daryl trying to pull away from him. “Now I’m really thinking that you were the whore of that ship, or you were just Rick’s fuck toy.”

            “You don’t know a god damn thing you fucking bastard!” Daryl shouted. He couldn’t control the anger he was feeling going through him. “You killed people I cared about you son of bit…gah!” The hit came hard and fast, and he was having trouble breathing. It clicked in Daryl’s mind that Negan just punched him the gut. “Bastard.” It was only a whisper, but he heard Negan laugh in return. Daryl simply concentrated on his breathing, trying to reel in his anger. He needed to get back to Rick and his friends, and to do that, he knew he had to control himself. “L…let me…me go. I…I mean noth…nothing to Rick.” He hoped that Negan didn’t call his bluff. Daryl hoped that he was buying enough time for Rick and his friends to come and rescue him. All he was rewarded with was a sharp slap to the face, and he could feel blood pooling in his mouth. He lifted his head up, and spat the blood at Negan and smiled. Daryl didn’t know what was worse, the fact that Negan didn’t attack him right away or the fact that the older man was laughing at him. He tugged at his restrained hands, hoping to slip the cuffs, but losing hope that he was going to be able to escape.

            Negan simply smiled and wiped the blood off his face, and started to laugh. “Feisty.” He purred the word out and stepped closer to Daryl. Before the younger man knew what was happening, Negan had a hold of his face and was squeezing it. “That’s good. I like them fucking feisty.” He leaned in and licked the younger man’s face, tasting the mixture of fresh and dried blood. “And tasty too. Perfect.”

            “Captain Negan.” Dwight spoke. He stepped forward and kneeled before the captain. “What are your plans with him? Some of the crew was curious.”

            “My plans for him are my fucking business D.” Negan snapped. He turned his head to see that Dwight flinched slightly. “No one is fucking touching this little whore but me. He’s mine now.” He watched the rest of his crew kneel and say _yes Negan_ as one coherent group. That made him smile. “Now everyone clear out of here. Need some fucking bonding time with my new fuck toy.”

            Daryl flinched when Negan said that he was going to be used exclusively by the older man. _He can take that idea and shove it up his ass!_ He yelled in his mind. His body was already weak from the few hits that Negan had landed on him, and the fact that he has barely had anything to eat since being taken by Negan and his crew. Daryl realized that his body was shaking against his will, and he wondered if it was from the weakness he was feeling, the hits that Negan landed on him, or the fact that Negan said that he was going to use Daryl as a fuck toy. “I am not yours.” It took all his strength to speak, but he needed to get his point across. He needed to let Negan know that no matter what he wasn’t going to submit. Daryl waited for something, a hit or a remark, but was shocked as he watched Negan walk to the right side instead. He listened as he heard chains rattling, and objects moving, and he couldn’t stop the shiver that went through his body. Whatever Negan was planning, it didn’t sound good if he had to move different items around. The sound of something dragging had Daryl snapping his head to the right. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw what Negan was dragging and holding in his hands. Daryl tried to move, but his strength was gone. “Don’t, don’t touch me.”

            “You’re going to learn to be a good bitch for me, or things will just keep getting unpleasant for you.” Negan spoke. He dropped the items he had in his hands, and grabbed one of the ball and chain’s he dragged. As he approached Daryl with the item, he smiled as he watched the younger man try to move away from him. “This is to make sure your dumb ass doesn’t try to lash out at me again. Although, I never did thank you for trying to attack back on Rick’s ship. If you didn’t, then I wouldn’t have me a brand-new fuck toy.”

            Daryl shuddered as he listened to Negan speak, and he tried to pull his leg away. _Damnit!_ Daryl yelled in his head. His body was just too weak, and he could no pull his leg away when Negan grabbed a hold of it. Instead he just watched as his captor pulled his right leg out, and then watched as the ankle restraint was added. It pulled on not only his leg, but the rest of his body, and he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped from his mouth. He held back the tears he felt building, for he did not want Negan to think he was crying in pain, for the tears were those of frustration and anger. Daryl simply watched as Negan repeated the process with his left leg, and he hated the new position. The way Negan had him now, he couldn’t close his legs and was completely at the older man’s mercy. His eyes watched as Negan went back to the pile of items and grabbed some rope. “What? Going to, mmm, gag me?” The pain was increasing, and he tried to pull his legs together, but he could not.

            “Along my travels, you’d be surprised what you pick up.” Negan slyly spoke. He kneeled in front of Daryl and grabbed hold of the younger man’s cock and balls, loving how his captive gasped out. “I forgot where we were, but they had some very interesting taste. One of those tastes were selling off young boys to the highest bidder. Watching one of these things is fucking interesting, and I noticed something. Something was tied around the balls and cock of the boys being sold so I asked someone about it. They told me it is to gain more control over the slaves, for you control their build and release, showing you’re the only one that can bring them pleasure. Make this story short, I learned how to do it, and I’m going to do it to you.”

            He had no idea what Negan was talking about, when he felt the rope start to wrap around his balls and cock, and it got tighter, he began to panic. “What the hell? Stop it!” He got a rush of adrenaline to speak, but he still couldn’t move his body. _Bastard!_ Daryl knew it was better to just yell that in his mind, for he didn’t want Negan to cause him any more pain. After what felt like a life time to him, he watched Negan stand with an evil looking smile on his face. He could feel the rope tied around his cock and balls, feeling the material, and hating that he was being tortured in such a way. _Rick was never this cruel, but Rick was my choice!_ All he could do was stare back at his captor, while fighting the tears growing in his eyes. He couldn’t hold back his groans once Negan took a hold of his nipples in each hand and gave a hard squeeze and twisted them as well.  “You enjoy pain don’t you.” Daryl snapped through clenched teeth. He tried to will his body move, but he just couldn’t. His instead followed his captor as the older man walked behind him. Daryl hated that the older man was behind him and out of his sight. “Gah!” He couldn’t hold back the cry as he felt Negan start to rub and massage his ass.

            “For someone who said he wasn’t a whore, this whole of yours looks like it knows a good cock.” Negan growled out. He shoved two fingers in violently, listening to the younger man cry out. “And no resistance either. Shiver my fucking timbers! You must be a good fuck then.” He laughed as he felt the younger man squirm trying to expel his fingers. “You’re probably the best thing that I’ve ever plundered from someone else.” Negan inserted a third finger, loving how the younger man cried out.

            Daryl could feel himself panting, wishing the three fingers in him would be removed, and trying to hold back the tears that were becoming increasingly difficult to hold back. Even when he first did it with Rick, the older man was gentle and took time in getting Daryl use to everything. Now he was being held below deck of a ship, by a sadistic man that was viciously moving the fingers in and out and all around in his hole. He tried to focus on something, anything else, but every time he tried, the sudden movement of the three fingers in him would bring him out of it. “Bastard!” Daryl breathed out. He was panting heavily, and couldn’t hold back the moans that were escaping from his mouth. It was only three fingers, but it felt like a whole fist the way Negan was moving his fingers. Daryl realized that he was trying to get hard, but whatever Negan had done to him was preventing it, and it only added to his frustrations. _Why am I even trying to get hard! This bastard killed two of my friends!_ Daryl yelled in his mind. The sudden removal of the fingers had him gasping out in pain. His head fell and he hoped that Negan was done with him. His hopes were dashed when he heard fabric sliding down, and felt Negan tightly grip his hip.

            “I’m going to enjoy fucking this hole of yours.” Negan whispered in his ear. “I can’t wait to hear what wonderful noises you can make.” He lined the head of his cock up with Daryl’s hole and started to push.

            The pain was unbearable, and he could tell that Negan was thicker than Rick, and he tried to keep the cock out. Nothing worked as Daryl felt Negan slowly pierce him, and he hated it. The scream escaped his mouth as he felt Negan thrust in harder. “Stop!” It was all Daryl could say as he felt Negan slowly remove pull back before thrusting harshly forward once again. It brought another scream from his mouth, and he could have sworn that something was torn. “I…I will…gah!” He couldn’t form sentences as he felt Negan slowly pull out and then slam back in him. After a few vicious thrusts, he could feel that Negan was all the way in and that his captor was not going to give him time to adjust. Before he knew it, he felt Negan viciously thrusting in and out of him, and he couldn’t stop the screaming that was escaping from his mouth. Daryl could tell that his sides were going to be bruised after this was done. He tried to tune out what was happening to him, hating that noises that Negan was making, and hating that he could not escape. His thoughts were trying to turn to those of Rick and his friends, but he shook his head, for he did not want those thoughts contaminated with this single moment. After the shock of everything wore off, he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

            “Hot fucking shit Daryl!” Negan panted out. “Maybe I was wrong and you were some kind of fucking virgin after all. This hole is simply tight and amazing, and I love it!” He marked each word with a vicious thrust, listening to Daryl try and fight back the moans and groans. “Come now sweetheart, let me hear those wonderful noises!” He adjusted himself and slammed back in, loving the sound that came from Daryl. “Found it.”

            Daryl didn’t know what Negan just hit, but it was the spot that Rick usually hit to bring Daryl of the edge. All Negan was doing was forcing him to moan against his will, and with the ropes around his cock and balls, he could get hard enough to release his frustration. The moans and groans just slipped out, and he couldn’t stop himself, all the while feeling his face run with color. _If I keep making these sounds, then he’s going to think I like this!_ Daryl tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was keep all thoughts of Rick away as he endured the vicious attack by Negan. He wanted to pull his legs close, try to push the older man away, but the restraints would not allow him to move. Daryl cleared his mind and just let Negan continue his vicious assault on his body.

            Time blended together and Daryl felt as though he was having an out of body experience. To him, it was like he was there, but he wasn’t there. He could see himself being viciously violated over and over by Negan, and how his mouth just hung open, for his voice was long gone. Any energy he had left from the adrenaline rushes was gone, and he just hung there, no longer carrying about holding back his tears. They slid down his face and he resided to his fate as he felt Negan viciously moving in and out of him. The sound their bodies were making was turning his stomach, but he didn’t care, all he did was hold onto the one thought that Rick was going to save him. After a few more violent thrusts, Daryl could feel the familiar sensation of the cock twitching, and then he felt it. Negan’s release invading him. He prayed that it would be over soon, and then he heard Negan’s soft cock slipping out of him with a low wet pop. Daryl felt Negan’s release slowly leak out of him as he listened to his captor walk back around. There was no more energy to fight as he felt Negan forcing his head up, and he flinched as Negan wiped away the tears that were falling down his face. _Bastard._ Daryl was panting heavily and he could feel that he was covered in sweat. When Negan removed his hand and turned away, he hoped he would be left alone, only to once again have his hopes dashed as he watched Negan approach him once again. Before Daryl’s mind could process what was happening, he felt cold steel around his throat and knew that Negan had placed a collar around his throat, and that there was a chain attached to the collar.

            Daryl just hung there as Negan set about releasing his ankles from the restraints, and then his wrists. He had no strength as he collapsed the moment his wrists were released, and he could feel himself panting heavily. All Daryl wanted to do was huddle into a ball, but Negan would not allow that as he grabbed the chain and began to drag Daryl along. He tried to stand to walk, but his legs would not support him.

            “Don’t you fucking think about walking there Daryl.” Negan hissed out. He turned around to face his prisoner. “I want you to fucking crawl. You are going to start learning your place one way or the other.” He turned around again and pulled the chain once again.

            Daryl realized that if he didn’t want to choke he would have to keep up with Negan. It was hard, but he forced himself onto his hands and knees, body shaking, and forced himself to crawl behind Negan. It was humiliating for him, but he was thankful they were below deck. Daryl looked around, trying to find a way to escape, only to stop when his eyes landed on the stairs, and saw that that was the direction that Negan was leading them. “You son of bitch.” His reward was Negan pulling the chain harder, causing the metal collar to dig into his throat.

            “You’re my new pet, and my crew is going to know it.” Negan laughed out.

              Daryl thought about fighting back, about cursing Negan out, but he had no strength and just followed behind Negan. His survival instincts were taking over, and he just followed behind, forcing his body to crawl when all he wanted to do was fall. The journey seemed to take forever to him, but that wasn’t the worse part. The worse part was once they were above deck, Daryl felt all eyes were on him but he didn’t pay attention. He kept his eyes on the ground as he followed behind Negan. The color just rose in face, for he knew everyone was staring at him, at his naked and bruised body, and how Negan’s release was drying on his legs. Daryl kept his anger in him, playing the game that would keep him alive so that he could get back to Rick. When they stopped, Daryl forced himself to look up and he recognized the door. It was in the same area of the captain quarters back on the Alexandria, and knew what was going to happen. _He just rapped me down below deck, and now his going to rape me in his quarters! Bastard!_ He didn’t fight as Negan dragged him into his quarters, nor when he saw that Negan was heading straight for the bed. Daryl just waited and closed his eyes, waiting for the bastard to force him on the bed so that he could violently take him again. When he heard something locking, Daryl slowly opened his eyes and saw that Negan had attached the chain to the end of the bed, and anger ran through him. He really thought Negan was thinking he truly was a pet instead of a human being.

            “Here’s the rules. Let’s see if you can fucking listen this time.” Negan happily cooed out. “You are to sleep on the floor when I’m not using you. That’s the only way you are allowed on the bed, when you are pleasuring me. If I give you clothes, then it’s because I’m in a fucking generous mood. Other than that, you are going to stay naked and by my side at all times. And you are to call me Master. Those simple enough for you, or do I have to go back to that ship that I took you from and bash a few more heads in to make you understand.”

            That blow hurt, and Daryl knew that he had to play this monster’s game. “Yes, Master.” The words burned his tongue, and he could have sworn that there was bile in his throat. He watched as Negan turned heel and walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Daryl wanted to pull at the chain, but he had no energy, so he did the thing that was pulling at his body. He tenderly laid on his side, aware of the bruise forming. Daryl pulled his legs close to his chest, ignoring the shooting pain going through his body, and he let his eyes slowly close. The one thought he swore he would not forget is to get back to the Alexandria and to Rick.


End file.
